If we ever meet again
by Juulzz
Summary: GermanyxFem!N.Italy. In a Tuscan village, far from the outside world a singer lives with hopes and dreams. But everything changes when the Germans arrive and the villagers won't surrender their home without a fight. She falls for of a young lieutenant who has a life back in Germany. Will she choose the love of her family, song and country, or the love of a soldier with a secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**Hi Everyone! this is my first Hetalia fanfic! I'll be combining musical pieces within the story and I'll let you know when to start the music.**

**I changed in my story Nothern Italy's female name from Feliciana to Angelica, which I found more suitable with the story + I don't like the name Feliciana. **

**Anyways you should know that all things **_written like this **are Angelica's thoughts and songs. **_

_**The songs for this Chapter are:**_

_**Song #1**_

_** Con te partiro (couldn't find a female cover so this is it): **_

_** watch?v=Nl9WMIPzd6w**_

**Song #2:**

**Only hope - Mandy Moore**

** watch?v=rmt9XtMrEnk**

**I do not own the songs nor the Hetalia characters. (well Angelica partially but you know what i mean :3 )** **and I'll try to keep it as historical correct as possible.**

**I hope you'll enjoy it! Rate and comment and let me know what you think. Have fun dearies 3**

Italy, summer 1942

'Pappy (granddad), I'm off to the village, I'll probably stop at the cantina for a sec too. Do you need anything from the market?' Angelica walked down the stairs. Grandfather Rome was sitting in the kitchen with Lovino. 'No sweetheart. I'm alright. I'm cooking tonight' 'Okay, see you in a while.' Angelica reached for the doorknob and was ready to leave. 'Hold on Angelica.' 'Yes grandfather?' Grandfather Rome spoke without looking up from his paper: 'There are Germans in the village. Be careful alright?' Angelica almost forgot that Germany and Italy had become allies recently, a thought she'd rather wanted to forget. Italy had made a mistake becoming an ally, but what could the people do? 'I'll be careful, alright. See you later.'

It was a beautiful day in Toscana, the region she lived in. Grandfather's house lay just a half hour away from the nearest village, Palaia. It was mid summer and Angelica strolled her way on the small paths between the vegetation and other houses. Softly she sang one of her favourite songs:

_(Song #1)_

_Quando sono solo  
e sogno all'orizzonte  
mancano le parole...  
__Sì, lo so che non c'è luce  
in una stanza quando manca il sole...  
se non ci sei tu con me, con me...  
_

(When I'm alone  
I dream on the horizon  
and words fail;  
yes, I know there is no light  
in a room where the sun is absent,  
if you are not with me, with me.)

_Sulle finestre,  
mostra a tutti il mio cuore  
che hai acceso,  
chiudi dentro me  
la luce che  
hai incontrato per strada...  
_

(At the windows  
show everyone my heart  
which you set alight;  
enclose within me  
the light you  
encountered on the street.)

_Con te partirò,  
paesi che non ho mai  
veduto e vissuto con te,  
adesso sì li vivrò...  
con te partirò,  
su navi per mari  
che io lo so,  
no no non esistono più...  
con te io li vivrò..._

(Time to say goodbye  
to countries I never  
saw and shared with you,  
now, yes, I shall experience them.  
I'll go with you  
on ships across seas  
which, I know,  
no, no, exist no longer.  
It's time to say goodbye…)

Before she noticed she arrived in the village. It went mostly this way. The walk from home to the village was a sunny blur and mostly she dreamed her way through the familiar streets and bushes.

She headed straight to the bookstore. 'Good morning, Angelica.' A man from around grandfather Rome's age appeared from under the counter and smiled at the sight of the young lady. 'Morning, Signor Ermes.' Angelica had known signor Ermes her whole life. He was a good friend of grandfather Rome, who had many friends, but Ermes was one of his closest.

'Morning, Angelica.' Angelica looked up and saw Abele descending from a ladder as quickly as he could. 'Hi!' she said exited. Abele was a little older then Angelica, he was the grandson of Ermes and Angelica's best friend. 'How are you this morning?' he asked. 'Oh, as always, I already can't remember what I've done on my way here.' Ermes leaned on the counter as he grew tired of standing. 'It's always the same with you, Angelica.' Ermes laughed. 'Get your head out of the clouds and back in Toscana, where it belongs. You should be especially careful with all these Germans around. They have set their eyes on pretty girls like you.' 'I'll be careful, signor Ermes. Grandfather told me as well this morning.'

Abele blushed lightly when Angelica's eyes wandered to his. 'Uhum… which piece are you looking for this time?' 'The usual.' 'Ah, Con te partiro. Don't you ever grow tired of it? You can borrow every book and piece you want, and still you always pick this one.' 'Why shouldn't I love it? It's an Italian classic.' Signor Ermes laughed. 'Right answer. That's why you are the only one allowed to borrow our books' Ermes gestured to Abele to get the book. Abele climbed his ladder again and got the book from its alphabetical ordered place. He climbed down and handed it to Angelica. 'Thank you.' She stroked the velvet cover of the map. 'You know… You can have it if you want.' Abele said. 'What? Oh, no. I couldn't.' 'It's alright. It's my treat…for you.'

Ermes grinned as he saw his grandson's cheeks turn red. 'Thank you so much, Abele! This is the best give I've ever gotten from anyone!' Angelica swung her arms around Abele's middle and held him tight. It was truly the best gift she had ever had. Abele hugged her back, as he always did. 'I wish he was this smooth with the other girls as well, hehehehe.' Ermes pointed at Abele. 'Gramps!' Abele started to blush even worse. 'Ah, your time will come, Abele.'

'I wish I could stay longer, but I have to go to the market before heading to the cantina.' 'What are you cooking?' Ermes asked. 'Pastaaa, of course!' Ermes slapped his hand against his forehead and sighed. 'Do you ever cook anything else? Mio Dio, that poor Romano.' 'Aw, signor. As long as it has tomatoes in it he doesn't mind what he is getting.' 'Well good day, Angelica.' Ermes said. 'Maybe, I'll visit the cantina later.' Abele quickly said before she could leave. 'I'd like that...'

Angelica headed for the market. But she felt watched and uncomfortable. Those Germans really were everywhere. The salesmen weren't really on ease as well. She could feel it. Her eyes uncontrollably wandered to every German soldier she saw. They looked so different from the Italian men she was used to and they even looked so different from each other. They were taller and more muscular, with light skin and a funny accent. She thought to herself not to pay much attention to them and to blend in with the crowd.

'May I have a bunch of tomatoes, some celery and a pound of flour please?' 'One moment, please.' the lady said. Angelica followed her with her eyes and her mind wandered off again. Suddenly she gasped for air as her body flexed. A German soldier was standing right next to her. _Oh God, Oh god, not NOW! Okay, calm down… Just don't pay any attention to him. _Angelica straightened her posture and tried to look as subtle as she could from the corner from her eyes to the soldier. The soldier stared as well. _OH NO! NONONONO! Okay look forward. Did he notice? Oh mio Dio I hope not. Just wait for the groceries and then GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!_

'Fräulein? (young lady)' The German soldier turned to her. _AAAAAAAH! NO! Don't talk to me! I surrender! AAAH! _Angelica's mind went crazy, but she wasn't planning to show him. 'Si?' 'Do you speak English?' he asked. She trembled lightly, but tried to keep as calm as she could. 'Yes, sir. I do.' Angelica laughed nervously. He had a absent look on his face and he staggered on his feet. 'Great! Could you ask her if she sells Sauerkraut und Wurst?' 'Sauerkraut and wurst…?' 'Sausages!' 'Oh, si. I'll ask.'

Angelica turned back to the lady and translated: 'Perdono (excuse me). He asked if you sell sauerkraut and sausages.' The lady took a look at the German and said in Italian: 'I'm not selling anything to these Germans and do I look like a butcher to him? He's not getting anything!' Angelica startled from how quick she became angry and in her head tried to figure out what to say. 'What did she say?' The German spoke loudly, like he was arguing with her. 'Uh, she said that she doesn't know what sauerkraut is and that they don't sell it. And that there is a butcher at the end of the market.'

'Great. Walk me there!' 'Excuse me?' The German was so intimidating and big that she was afraid to even agree with him let alone refusing. Even the littlest question sounded like a death sentence. _NOOOO! Why me? Please big, scary German man don't kidnap me! Stop shouting, please! What do I do? WHAT DO I DO? If I don't go with him, who knows what happens!? But what if I do? WHERE IS MY WHITE FLAG? _'Okay.' Angelica got her basket with groceries and went along with the German.

The German insisted upon holding his arm. And again Angelica was too scared to refuse. The villagers tried not to pay attention, but this was Rome's granddaughter! He would never let his granddaughter be with a German. _Please walk faster! I want this to be over!_ The German kept babbling about himself and the army. His breath already smelled like alcohol even though it was still morning.

The German purposely walked very slow and drew Angelica a little closer as they walked into the butchery. 'Here it is.' She managed to get loose of his grip. 'Wait, wait. I can't talk to these people! Stay!' 'Uh... I really can't. I have to get working.' The German grinned in disbelief. 'A woman who works? Mein Gott (my God), where do you work? I'll visit!' He sounded patronizing and a smoke of alcoholic breath flew into Angelica's face. 'Just somewhere around town.' Angelica said. The German held her by her waist and nuzzled his nose against her cheek. 'Tell him I want Wurst, sweetheart. Are you going to prepare it for me?' Angelica tried to get loose of his grip again, but his arms were enormous and strong, while she herself was little and well… quite weak. 'Please, stop.' The German looked up. 'Why, Liebling (sweetheart)? Don't you like me? How old are you?' 'Eighteen.' The German placed little kisses on her neck as he spoke. 'You see, just right. I'm twenty-two. Now tell him what I want, Liebling.' He let go of her and she straightened her dress as she asked to the butcher in Italian: 'Could he have some sausages, please?' The butcher replied: 'Okay. Are you alright?' 'Yes, he is just a drunk weirdo. I'll try to sneak out.'

The German possessively swung his arm around her shoulders and said: 'What did he say, Liebling?' _Oh great…_ Angelica tried to make him sit down on a chair in the butcher's shop. 'He's making them for you. Just stay here. I'll go get some water.' Before she could walk away the German grabbed her hand so tight it hurt. 'Come back for me, Liebling! You have to make wurst for me!' 'I'll be back in a second.' Angelica quickly pulled her hand back and walked out of the butchery.

_Mio Dio that was weird. Stupid Germans. First they barge in like they own the place and then they try to assault us. Good thing I handled it without my white flag this time. He'd probably use it as a napkin or something… _

She walked as fast as she could to the cantina, where she was welcomed by the owner, Signor Giacomo. 'Angelica! How nice to see you. Are you going to sing for us today?' 'That's my plan.' Angelica looked around and recognized the green uniforms from the German soldiers; the cantina was full of them. 'Uhm, signor. Would you mind going to the dressing room with me for a second?'

Once in the dressing room Angelica closed the door and spoke quietly: 'What are all these Germans doing here? They're literally everywhere!' Signor Giacomo looked worried at Angelica. 'The Germans have a military base nearby the village.' 'You got to be kidding me! They'll be here the whole time?! I almost got harassed by one!' 'Poor Tesoro (dear), are you sure you want to sing today?' Angelica was determined. 'Yes. It's bad enough they're here, I'm not going to let them rule our lives or influence them in any way. We're just going to do what we love! The Italian way! And I don't care what those Germans think.' _What am I saying? Have you even seen how big they are?! _'Very well. Go get dressed then. And be sure you're out when the sun sets.'

Angelica did as he said and wore her green gown she always did when she preformed.

From behind the scene she could hear Signor Giacomo announcing her: 'Ladies and Gentlemen. Tonight for u sings best singer ours. Angelica!' _*sigh* I always knew he didn't speak English that well. _

Angelica walked on the little stage. The people started to cheer and whistle. Then the music started to play. She sang her favourite song once again. She forgot all the soldiers she disputed and was completely absorbed with every note the band played. She closed her eyes and a warm feeling of safety grew inside of her.

With every song she sang the crowd cheered louder and more exited. But she didn't care about the voices of the cheering. She was in her own world again. Completely inattentive of the words the soldiers yelled at her.

'Sing something we can understand!' a soldier yelled. 'Cosa? (what?)' Angelica couldn't understand him. 'Sing something in English… or German, which would be even better.' The crowd of German soldiers went mad. 'Ladies and gentlemen….' _There aren't any ladies in here… _'I'll sing an English song for you. The only one I know.' Angelica gestured to the pianist, who exactly knew which one she ment and grabbed the sheet music he needed.

The spotlight was so bright she couldn't see anything. She just had to put her mind at ease and remember that this was what she loved to do most. Softly she cleared her throat and nodded at the pianist, who started playing.

(song #2)

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over and over again  
_

The crowd went silent from the moment she started to sing.

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope_  
_  
Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again_

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

_I give you my destiny  
I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back_

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours

_I know now you're my only hope_

A moment after the music stopped it was still silent in the cantina. _Hello? Anyone still awake? _The soldier who suggested the song clapped first, followed by his comrades. The wolf whistles echoed through the cantina and this time Angelica enjoyed it. _Well if I can make you guys applaud…_

_Oh Shit! _The sun had set a long time ago. Grandfather normally wouldn't mind as long as Abele escorted her home. _Now I have to find Abele… great. _She ran as fast as she could to the dressing room to grab her groceries, she didn't even bother to change.

From the cantina sounded loud cheering and partying. _Damn there is no backdoor. _She took a deep breath and stormed into the crowd. 'There you have her! Unser Engel!' _Nonono not now! What's an Engel anyway? _'I really have to go.' The soldiers said in choir: 'Awwww.' 'Please Engel stay with uns.'

A soldier grabbed her by her arm, put his hand on her back and started dancing. The music was lovely, but she didn't have the time or the need to dance with them. She danced somewhat around until she finally reached for the door and left.

_Finally... That took forever. Abele will be furious if I ask him to go out this late. I guess I can take it by myself. What could possibly happen in a half hour? ONLY THE MOST HORRIFIC THINGS OF ALL LIKE WOLVES OR PREDATORS OR ROBEBRS OR MORE GERMANS! Okay, stay calm. You can do it. _

It was already really dark with only the lanterns giving her light, but still she decided not to wake Abele up. _Yuk I still smell like beer. _She took a deep breath and started walking to the other side of the village where the path to grandfather Rome's house was.

_It's really dark out here… _She could only hear the patter of her own shoes. _Maybe I should've called Abele… _

She was halfway the village when she heard the thudding of heavy boots on stone. _Maybe if I step a little faster it will go away. DON'T PANIC! _With a faster pace she walked further, but the thudding became louder and louder as she did.

'LIEBLING!' _Oh no. _Angelica stupidly turned around to see the German soldier from the market again. 'Where have you been, sweetheart? You were going to make wurst for me.' Angelica trembled as she saw he wasn't alone. The German again swung his arms around her in a strong, tight grip. 'You know, it doesn't matter. You're here now.' Angelica tried to squirm her way out, but his grip only became tighter. 'I and my friends saw you sing, Liebling. You were so pretty!' This time he was obviously even more drunk than the last time. 'Come with me to the camp, Liebling. I'll show you a good time, ja?' 'Let me go!'

The other two soldiers laughed. 'She is a fighter.' The German turned around and said determined: 'She isn't. Come on, Liebling, kiss me!' He leaned towards her and pulled her sleeves down to uncover her shoulders. 'Don't do this, please!' Angelica squirmed as much as she could, but the German was too big. 'Don't you want to be with me, Liebling? I take you to my base, okay?' 'Let me go!' 'I give you the time of your life!' 'Stop it, please!' When the German finally noticed she wasn't into it he still wouldn't let her go. 'Are you a virgin, Liebling?' Angelica's cheeks glowed red. 'You are!? Perfect!' He grabbed her by her waist and then he threw her over his shoulder. 'I take you to my bed tonight!' The other men cheered and whistled. 'I give you the time of your life.' The German started to caress her legs, working his way up her skirt.

'SOMEBODY! HELP!' she shouted. 'I teach you to love!' he German said. Angelica started to kick and scream, but the drunk German didn't seem to care and walked on towards the opposite way. _I have to go the other way!_

'WAS MACHEN SIE DA?! (what are you doing there?)' a loud voice shouted. The other two men stopped and raised their hand. 'Seig heil, Lieutenant.' Only the drunken one didn't seem to notice and was way too absorbed by Angelica. 'I give you lots of kisses!' 'Wer ist sie? (who is she?)' The lieutenant shouted, but nobody dared to answer. 'SCHNEIDER!' the lieutenant shouted. 'Ja, boss?' 'Put her down at once!' 'But Lieutenant she is so adorable! She wants to come home with me.' 'Put me down!' Angelica yelled. The lieutenant seemed angry and stern as he looked at Schneider (the drunk one) at eye level and said in German. 'Schneider, wir are here on a mission, not to harass the local women.' Then he turned to the other soldiers. 'You are responsible for dealing with him. Bring him back to the camp and you are not allowed to touch a single beer. DID I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!'

'Yes, Lieutenant!' Schneider was startled and accidentally dropped Angelica on the ground. _Ouch! _The two other soldiers took Schneider by the arms and escorted him back to the military base. 'I see you again tomorrow, Liebling! Wait for me!' _What a creep…_

Angelica still sat on the ground as she watched Schneider leave. 'Do you speak English, Fräulein?' The lieutenant asked. 'I do.' 'Fine. Are you alright?' He reached out his hand to Angelica, but she hesitated to reach back. She could barely see him, because the lanterns went out a few minutes ago. 'Let me help you up.' he said. Even though she could not see him, his voice sounded warm and secure. She knew he was German, but the feeling with this one was different. So she reached out for his hand and felt the cold leather of his glove pulling her up.

'Have they hurt you?' the lieutenant let go of her hand and she could feel him looking at her. 'No they haven't.' Angelica looked around for a recognition point, but couldn't find one. 'Have you lost something?' The lieutenant sounded just like the other Germans. He sounded severe and strict, but his low pitched voice had a certain warmth in it she couldn't quite place in the blurry image in front of her. 'No I haven't. I just can't see that well at night. I can see barely anything at night, actually.' 'Do you know how to get home?' 'Yes I think I do. I just have to find the church and from there I know where to go.' Angelica didn't know where to focus and panic started to rise within her. There was nothing but darkness and blurs around her.

Without saying a word the lieutenant grabbed her by the arm and started walking. His grip was fixed but he remained gentle. Angelica didn't speak as well along the way. She was fixated on the sound of the lieutenant's heavy breathing and the thudding of his leather boots on the sidewalk.

After a few minutes they stopped. 'We're at a church. Tell me where to go.' 'What?' 'It's dangerous to go alone. Just tell me where to go and I'll walk along.' Angelica focused herself on the church, trying to make up where she was. 'You don't need to go with me. It's a half hour walk.' The lieutenant looked with frowned eyebrows at her and replied: 'It's far too dangerous. I insist on going with you.' 'You don't…' 'That wasn't a suggestion!' He interrupted.

'We have to go that way until the edge of the village.' She pointed at the west side of the church. 'Then just follow the path until you see a heavily vegetated one…' The lieutenant grabbed her again by her arm and dragged her along. 'Okay, let's go.'

Along the way her sight worsened. She looked upwards and was happy to see the full moon. 'Look up.' she said. The lieutenant did so. 'Hmm? What's so special?' Angelica stopped walking and slowed him down. 'It's full moon.' 'Yes, what about it?' He was so intimidating and scary she didn't dare to say it anymore. 'Oh, nothing. Never mind…' 'Just say it already!'

Angelica looked down even though she couldn't see anything more than darkness. 'It's the only thing I can see clearly at night.'

The lieutenant remained silent, but again she could feel him staring at her. 'Could you please stop holding me like that? It hurts.'

He slowly let go of her arm. 'What's your name?' Angelica asked. The lieutenant grabbed her softly by the wrist and started walking slower this time, giving her the chance to walk next to him. 'Lieutenant.' he answered. Angelica smiled. 'That's not your name. Lieutenant what?' He stopped walking and looked at her, still holding her. 'Lieutenant Beilschmidt.' 'Thank you for helping me, Lieutenant.' They started walking again.

_I hope he is going the right way… _'You're welcome.' his low pitched voice said. 'It's dangerous for a woman to walk around by herself this late. Has your father taught you nothing about this? Where was your chaperone?!'

Angelica fell silent. 'My father… my parents aren't around anymore.' 'Where are they? They should look out for you better.' Angelica tried to hold in her tears and focused her eyes forwards into the darkness. 'They died a long time ago.' The sound of crickets sounded around them for a while it was silent between the two. 'My apologies.' he said formally. 'Don't worry about it. It really isn't anyone's fault. It was raining and they lost control of the car… Normally my friend would walk my home if I'm out at night, but this time I didn't want to wake him up.' 'It's better to wake him up and go home safely than to wander around alone.' Again an awkward silence fell.

'How are your parents? You know… back in Germany.' The lieutenant obviously didn't feel like discussing such personal information with a total stranger, but Angelica wouldn't stop asking about it. 'My father is in the military as well as me and my brother.' 'What are their names?' 'My father's name is Peter. My brother's name is Gilbert.' 'Are they in Italy too?' Without any emotion sounding from his voice he replied: 'No, they fight on the eastern front. I think somewhere around Russia.'

_I thought Germans magically appeared anywhere someone was happy just to drill them into the ground. But this one has a family... They sure have funny names though. I hope his brother and father are okay..._

'I have a brother as well…' she said to lighten the mood. 'His name is Lovino. He loves tomatoes and we look quite alike. He can get angry really fast and he always says I talk too much. Brothers sure can be a handful, right, Lieutenant Beilschmidt? ' He didn't look at her and just gave a growl that sounded like he agreed.

'There are two paths here. One left and one right.' the lieutenant said. 'Which one has the most plants along it?' 'Why…? Just tell me! Right of left!' 'I don't know…' 'How can you not know!?' 'I mostly don't pay any attention on how I get to the village. Well… which on is the most vegetated one?' Lieutenant Beilschmidt let out a tired sigh and rubbed his eyes. 'The right one.' 'Than that's where we're going!' Angelica said exited.

They didn't speak until they had almost reached the end when Angelica stopped. 'Thank you for escorting me Lieutenant Beilschmidt, but I rather walk alone from here. It's only five minutes and I would prefer for you not to know where I live yet. If you don't mind.' The lieutenant hesitated for a moment, but growled and agreed. 'Very well, then. Be careful.'

Angelica smiled: 'What do you look like, Lieutenant Beilschmidt?' 'It doesn't matter what I look like.' Angelica sighed and focused downwards again. 'Oh… that's sad. Because I hoped to see you again some time soon.' 'It's better that we do not.' Angelica looked upward and tried to focus on his face or well… the blur which seemed to be his face. 'I'm sure we'll see each other again. Maybe I won't even notice. But I'd love to see you. After all you helped me so much. I wish there was something I could do for you, Lieutenant.' The crickets and his heavy breathing was all to be heard. 'You can be safer next time. Don't go out this late and don't be scared to ask your friend for help.' Angelica smiled. 'I will.' A silence fell. Angelica tried to absorb as many features of him as she could from the man, but with her poor eye sight it was quite impossible.

'But Lieutenant Beilschmidt…, can I please have my arm back?' He startled and let go of his grip immediately. 'Buona notte, Lieutenant Beilschmidt. Dormi bene.' 'What are you calling me?!' Angelica backed off, scared of his loud voice. _HE IS SO SCARRRYYY! _'I said goodnight and sleep well.'

Lieutenant Beilschmidt fell silent and said with a softer tone: 'Guten nacht.' (good night)

Then Angelica took of, but she could still hear the Lieutenant standing behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**Chapter 2! Woohoo! **

**Well here are the songs for this one, btw I know that the songs don't come from the 1940's and that some may be a little cheesey. But I like it that way and enjoy it ****:**

**(#1)**

**Ave Maria**

watch?v=ZmlQSxK3J6o

**(#2)**

**That's Amore – Dean Martin**

watch?v=XHtdGJfVd2w

**(#3)**

**So close – Jon McLaughlin (did I spell it right?)**

watch?v=tBhF3m1kCDs

**Chapter 2**

'Angelica, mi amore!' The moment she entered the house grandfather Rome ran to her and held her tight in his arms. 'Finally you are home! I wanted to call the police, but Lovino said Abele would take care of you and that you'd be alright. Where have you been? Where is Abele? He knows he can't bring you home this late!' Angelica could barely breathe and squirmed her way out of his arms. 'Papa, you're crushing me.'

'I'm sorry, but where have you been?' 'I was at the cantina to sing and I forgot all about the time. Then I woke Abele up and he wasn't happy but still brought me home. He walked me to the door and immediately left. He was really tired.'

Grandfather Rome's face softened. His worried expression made place for a warm smile as he patted Angelica on her head. 'The things you put that poor boy through. That's what I call a friend. Just go to bed, amore. Today will be a busy day.' Angelica gasped when she looked at the clock and saw that it was well over midnight. _How late did I leave? No way!_

'Yes, pappy.' She placed a kiss on grandfather Rome's cheek and went off to bed. 'Goodnight, pappy.' she said on top of the stairs. 'Good night, mi amore. Dormi bene.'

She sneaked through the hallway to try not to wake Lovino up. He was always furious when somebody woke him in his sleep. As quietly as she could she opened the door to her room and entered to quickly wash herself and get dressed for bed.

When finally in bed her mind wandered of to the friendly German who had helped her.

_Ve… Lieutenant Beilschmidt.. _His name echoed through her head and she thought of if she had ever heard of him before. _Why did he just not tell me his first name? It's probably something really German, like Hans… or Pretzel or Sauerkraut! Hehe. It's a pity I couldn't see him though. Stupid eyes. _

_Could I have possibly heard of him? Okay let's get all the facts straight. He is German duh and… ve… he wears leather gloves. Uhhh… he's possibly tall and strong. (My arm still hurts.) And his name is lieutenant Beilschmidt and his voice is low and warm… and he helped me when I needed him and… and… _Angelica's heart started pounding faster as she thought of his touch and the warmth of his voice… even though he was yelling a lot. _...he was so nice. _

_Tomorrow! I will see him again tomorrow. I have to. It can't be THAT hard to find him. On the other hand... every German wears gloves and yells. The only thing I really have is his name. Yawn… _And her mind wandered of to his low voice as she fell asleep._**'Just tell me! Right of left…! 'How can you not know…!? It's better that we do not...'**_

The next day Angelica didn't have to do any chores she hadn't done the day before because of a special occasion. So just before the sun rose she packed a quick breakfast in her basket and ran off to the fields and hills nearby.

_Oh, beautiful. _She got there around sunrise. The stood next to an old house which had been grandfather Rome's vacation home decades ago. She had the most beautiful sight over the vineyards to Palaia which looked just like a postcard or a beautiful renaissance painting from far away with its old buildings still from that age.

She went to sit down on the grass, thinking on what to do that day. _Of course! Festa del Vino is today!_ _It will be a blast! With lots of pasta and dancing and singing. _Palaia's main income came from the vineyards nearby and they celebrate the annual Festa del Vino to celebrate such a good harvest every year.

After a quick breakfast she went home really fast. There wasn't any time to daydream today. At 10 a.m. they had to be at the church and Angelica of course would lead the choir as every year. She hated their robes though. So she normally didn't even bother to wear hers; she even doubted if she had one.

The church seemed even fuller then it would normally at Festa del Vino. Angelica held her grandfather by his arm and Lovino walked next to them. 'The Germans are even infiltrating our churches.' he said agitated, looking around. Angelica followed his gazes and saw that there really were Germans in the church. Her heart pounded faster as she thought of what happened after she sang for them the night before. But it got worse when she realised that he could be there. They took place at their reserved spaces up front.

The priest, an old man from around sixty, started to speak: 'My friends, children of God. Today we honour the harvest our Lord has generously given us. This year He has been generous to Palaia. And I compliment you, as I have seen many faces loyally going to church every Sunday. This does my heart good. But today my brothers and sisters, we share our church with our guests from the north. We shall welcome them with the hospitality of the Lord. Protestant or Catholic doesn't matter within these walls. This is the house of God and God loves his people despite the lives they choose. I would like to start with a prayer:'

'Our Father,  
Who art in heaven,  
hallowed be Thy name;  
Thy kingdom come;  
Thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven.  
Give us this day our daily bread;  
and forgive us our trespasses  
as we forgive those who trespass against us;  
and lead us not into temptation,  
but deliver us from evil. Amen.'

'Amen.' the people replied. 'Our choir has prepared an ode to our Lord. Come forward my child.' Applause sounded when Angelica stood on the platform. 'Tell us your name. The name we have given you the day you were baptised.' 'Angelica Maria Magdalena Vargas.' she answered. 'Dear brothers and sisters look how time passes. It was eighteen years ago I baptised her and held her first communion, along with our pianist Abele, in this very church. Now they are grown up and thanks to our Lord they have developed to steady and hardworking people. Hopefully there will be a wedding soon. Haha.' the priest joked. 'Sing my child.'

Angelica's hard went crazy and she saw the uniforms and the Germans' eyes focused on her. But there wasn't any time to think, because Abele had already started playing. 'Uhum…'

(#1)

_'Ave Maria,'_

Her voice got the whole church silent. Even the muttering of the unsatisfied protestant Germans stopped. Her voice was clear and angelic.

_'gratia plena,_

_Dominus tecum._

_Benedicta tu in mulieribus,_  
_et benedictus fructus ventris tui, Iesus._  
_Sancta Maria, Mater Dei,_  
_ora pro nobis peccatoribus, nunc,_  
_et in hora mortis nostrae._  
_Amen.'_

_(Hail Mary,_

_full of grace,_

_the Lord is with thee;_  
_blessed art thou amongst women,_  
_and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus._  
_Holy Mary, Mother of God,_  
_pray for us sinners now_  
_and at the hour of our death._  
_Amen.)_

Again the crowd answered: 'Amen.' A loud cheering and clapping followed. After that a few songs and some laughter came. There were prayers, a part of the bible read out loud by the children and many occasions until the service was done around twelve in the afternoon.

Everyone went home again to change in their working clothes. Everyone had a chore to prepare for the festivities. Grandfather Rome, Lovino and Abele did the decorations, Signor Ermes took care of the music and Angelica, along with the other women, was responsible to make various delicious goods to celebrate. _Of course there will be PASTA!_

When the clock stroke five the villagers all went home again to take a little nap and to get dressed for the evening.

At six o' clock straight the happy music started to play and the mayor opened the festivities formally.

'Happy Festa del Vino, everyone!' Angelica cheered loudly. The villagers raised their glasses and happily toasted everyone: 'Salute!' The music was catchy and everyone went to take a dance. Angelica danced with some of the other girls of the village. As normally the young men and women were too shy to ask each other to dance yet. 'Abele, boy! Break the ice!' Ermes yelled from his dining table.

Abele obeyed and went straight for Angelica on the dance floor. 'Buona sera, signorina. May I have this dance?' He bowed to her and gently kissed her hand. 'Of course, signor. Nothing would make me happier.' Angelica said greatly exaggerated. Then loud, fast paced music started to play and Angelica and Abele danced like their lives depended on it. Grandfather Rome watched with Signor Ermes as they sat at the diner table with the other men, enjoying multiple glasses of wine and the many dishes served. Ermes plan worked and soon all the young people were dancing and chatting with each other. Even Lovino who danced with an other girl almost every five minutes. What could you say? He is still a grandson on Rome's.

Abele grabbed Angelica why the waist and started lifting her and twirling her around. They laughed happily and shrieked from fun. 'Stop it, Abele! You're making me dizzy!' She laughed. 'I can't take it anymore!' They laughed so hard that their stomachs started to hurt and they really needed a break.

'I can't believe you just did that! I can barely breathe!' They couldn't stop panting. 'I'll get us some diner.' Abele said and left. Angelica took her chance and looked at the Germans who sat at a table not far from theirs. Nobody looked like he could be Lieutenant Beilschmidt. Somewhere further there were some soldiers trying to court the local girls, but they were taught better and didn't give in to their advances. It stayed with flirting, but nothing more than that. They knew their way around flirting and rejecting pretty well.

'So far those Germans haven't caused much trouble, did they?' Ermes asked to grandfather Rome. Angelica pricked her ears to listen. 'No, not yet. But trust me it'll come.' grandfather Rome replied. 'But it's not a time to discuss this. I'll let you know through him alright? Mine's in it too.' 'What about the girl?' 'No way…. It's…'

'I got pasta!' Abele suddenly came with a big bowl of pasta in his hands. 'Let's feast guys!' _Damn. I wanted to hear what they were saying… Wait a minute… Pasta! _They immediately digged in and happy words were spoken and big plans were discussed. Grandfather Rome and signor Ermes didn't took too long to get drunk of the local wine and started dancing and singing around:

(#2)

_'In Napoli where love is king,_

_Where boy meets girl here's what they say!'_

_Then the duo started singing even louder along with the other men of the village. They swung their arms around each other and from the top of their lungs they sang:_

_'When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie, that's Amore!_

_When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine, that's Amore!_

_Bells'll ring, Ting-a-ling-a-ling, Ting-a-ling-a-ling_  
_And you'll sing "Vita bella"_  
_Hearts'll play , Tippi-tippi-tay, Tippi-tippi-tay_  
_Like a gay tarantella_

_When the stars make you drool_  
_Just-a like pasta fazool_  
_That's amore_  
_When you dance down the street_  
_With a cloud at your feet, you're in love_  
_When you walk in a dream_  
_But you know you're not dreamin', signore_  
_'Scusami, but you see_  
_Back in old Napoli, that's amore!_

_Then the women and the young people who had also too much to drink started giving in. Angelica and Abele did along as well, singing as loud as they could:_

_'When ….the… moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie, that's Amore!,_

(Ermes and Rome: THAT'S AMORE!)

_When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine, that's Amore!_

(Ermes and Rome: THAT'S AMORE!)

_Bells'll ring, Ting-a-ling-a-ling, Ting-a-ling-a-ling_  
_And you'll sing "Vita bella"_  
_Hearts'll play, Tippi-tippi-tay, Tippi-tippi-tay_  
_like a gay tarantella_  
_(Ermes) Lucky fella!'_

Then the tipsy (almost drunk, actually) Abele climbed the stage, grabbed the microphone and sang really loud and sloppy:

_When… the… stars make you drool just like pasta fazool, That's amore!_

(Angelica: THAT'S AMORE!)  
_When you dance down the street_  
_with a cloud at your feet, you're in love_

_When you walk in a dream_  
_But you know you're not dreaming, signore_  
_'Scusami, but you see_  
_(Everyone) Back in old Napoli, that's amoreeee!'_

Everyone was exited and loud cheers and happy people sounded through the streets of Palaia. Abele was being given knocks on the shoulder by the other man and young men.

Angelica took a moment away from the crowd to have a moment for herself.

_Okay, let's get this all straight. Any of these Germans could be the Lieutenant. How will I ever find him? _

She looked up at the sky and again saw the full moon's light shining on the small streets of Palaia. Palaia lay far from the big cities and even further from their region's capital. Palaia was a small village which many charms and wonderful, kind people. Here and there hung an Italian flag, clothes out of the window to dry and many beautiful flowers. She loved Palaia, she truly did… But still, in the back of her mind, she dreamed of going to places far away from home. She had only gone to several villages within a thirty minute walk, but nothing more than that. She'd spent hours dreaming in the morning sun on her hill of singing in big opera houses in Florence or maybe even Rome! Grandfather Rome was so overprotective…

_I will find him and I… I… I will talk to him and ask him questions about Germany and his life and Gilbert and… I… I just want to see him again so bad. _Her heart pounded loudly and fast if she thought of his voice, it felt like it was a ticking time bomb that was about to go off at any moment from now on.

She strolled further on the streets, apparently the night before hadn't scared her at all. She came to the church where the Lieutenant had brought her. In front of it stood a little square with a fountain on it. It consisted of a statue of the goddess Venus with several cherubs around her.

Angelica grabbed a small coin out of her pocket and looked at it for a while. Wasn't she too old for this? At the end she didn't care and held it firmly in her hand. She squeezed her eyes shut, pinched the coin in her hand, placed a kiss on it and then threw it in the fountain.

_I wish I will see him again, even if only for a while. _She took place on the side of the fountain and played with the water in it for a while.

Suddenly there was a cold hand placed on her shoulder and she heard someone breathing heavily behind her. _Lieutenant? _She quickly turned around, expecting to see him and his leather gloves. 'What are you doing here?' the voice said.

Angelica could breathe again as she saw that it was Abele who was standing behind her. 'You're missing the party! Come on, let's go!' Abele gestured her to come with him and she did.

When they strolled next to each other, their hands lightly touching, Angelica asked: 'Abele…?' Without looking he replied hazily: 'Hmhm?' 'Have you ever wanted to see someone really bad, but you didn't know how to approach him… or her?' She quickly added. 'Well, not really. There never had been someone I wanted to see that I didn't know already.'

Angelica decided to take a side road to make the walk last longer. 'But how would you approach them if you needed to?' Abele looked at her and smiled: 'You mean in a romantic way?' 'Not necessarily…' She looked down and her cheeks glow read as a tomato.

Abele kept on smiling. He was a handsome young man, with dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. Angelica loved his smile, because of the dimples in his cheek he'd get then and the sound of his laughter was contagious. He wasn't a native Italian, though. His family had integrated from Spain a long time ago.

'I would wait for the perfect moment, and then ask her to dance.' 'Dance? So soon…? But you don't even know her yet.' Abele stopped and went to stand in front of Angelica and placed his hands on her shoulder. 'That's the brilliant thing about it. Even though you might not talk that much, dancing and just having that physical kind of contact can seal the deal. Sometimes deeds say a thousand times more then words. The talking comes later, but first there needs to be chemistry.'

_How does he know all this stuff? _Abele stood there for a while and it didn't take too long for Angelica to smell the many glasses of wine in his breath. _Oh yeah… he's drunk. _'Let's get back to the party.' She swung Abele's left arm around her shoulders to support him while walking.

When back to the party they were separated shortly. 'May I have this dance?' Someone asked her. 'Huh?' It was an Italian soldier, one that worked with the Germans according to his attire. ´Sure.´ she answered and they danced. For the next couple of songs Angelica switched partners now and then. Most of them were German or Italian soldiers, to the annoyance of grandfather Rome and Lovino. But sadly with each German she danced there again was none that could be the Lieutenant. She spoke sweetly to them, but their voices, even if they were low pitched and stern, didn't feel the same as the Lieutenant's. And she didn't feel the… the… she didn't even know what she didn't feel with the others, she just didn't.

The music changed from happy dancing music to a slow, romantic song. Just went she wanted to sit down, Abele gently caught her hand and leaded her to the dance floor. It was an English song, which surprised her. But it sure was beautiful...

(#3)

_You're in my arms__  
__And all the world is calm__  
__The music playing on for only two__  
__So close together__  
__And when I'm with you__  
__So close to feeling alive_Abele placed one of his hands on her back and one in her hand. He held her closer as he normally would, but Angelica didn't mind. She loved to be close with him. Even though this time felt different, more awkward but still she felt the warm and safe feeling she always felt when being with him. Angelica placed her hand on his shoulder and together they danced. Abele softly started humming along with the music:

_A life goes by__  
__Romantic dreams will stop__  
__So I bid mine goodbye and never knew__  
__So close was waiting, waiting here with you__  
__And now forever I know__  
__All that I wanted to hold you__  
__So close__  
_

Abele lifted Angelica up and twirled her around. Far more gently this way. He never lost the sight of his eyes in the dimmed light.

_So close to reaching that famous happy end__  
__Almost believing this was not pretend__  
__And now you're beside me and look how far we've come__  
__So far we are so close_Abele put her down again. This time both of his hands were on her hips, getting rid of any space between them. Angelica wrapped her arms around his neck and for one moment she forgot all about her plans and was she one with Abele. As the music went on Abele lifted up one of his hands and placed it on the back of her head. He pushed it slightly towards him and placed a gentle kiss on her hair. _Wha… _Angelica blushed. It felt good to hold Abele this way. They had danced before, laughed and cried together all these years. He could hear him softly singing along with the song:

_How could I face the faceless days__  
__If I should lose you now?__  
__We're so close__  
__To reaching that famous happy end__  
__And almost believing this was not pretend__  
__Let's go on dreaming for we know we are__  
__So close__  
__So close__  
__And still so far_

After the last words they stared deeply into each others eyes. Abele slowly came closer and tilted her head lightly.

But the music stopped and he let go of her and quickly walked away.

After a moment of bedazzlement Angelica got her mind set up on the Lieutenant again. She went to sit on the dining table along with Signor Ermes and grandfather Rome.

The evening went by fast and before she knew it was past midnight. Angelica was busy cleaning with some other girls. 'Angelica!' an old school friend of hers said. 'I don't think Lovino and you grandfather are able to walk home today. I'm giving the boys a ride first and then I'll come back for you, okay? The car is full for now.' Angelica smiled at her friend and she knew she was only doing Lovino a favour because she liked him. 'Alright, I need to clean up anyway.' Her friend left she continued her job.

The later it got, the more of the girls left, until Angelica was alone again on the town square. It was a good thing the mayor had left the lanterns on for the drunken people to walk home.

After a while she was done, but there was still no sign of her friend. She decided to sit down for a minute. She kicked her shoes off, sat on the table and took a long gaze at the stars. The sky was particularly clear, which gave the most beautiful sight of the starts and the moon.

Her mind wandered to the Lieutenant again. Where would he be at this hour? And would he still remember her? She smiled when she continued her gazes. All those men she had danced with today couldn't possibly be the Lieutenant. The spark when she touched his hand was indescribable. It felt strange and scary, but also heavenly and secure. She wished that moment had never ended. That the walk to her house would last forever and he would never let go. Abele's words, although drunk ones, did had a certain truth in them; sometimes physical contact did say a thousand times more than words…

Then suddenly she felt like there was a stone being pushed in her stomach and felt the impact of sudden realisation. He was a lieutenant… and even though in the last few days this was the name of her dreams, she knew that the Lieutenant was a soldier. A fascist soldier… How could she think of him as her hero if he represented every single thing she disputed since the war had started? How was it possible that a man who stood for so much evil and hatred could have been on her mind after he had spend such a brief time together. With a big sigh she rested her back on the table and lay looking at the starts for a while longer.

She tried to lock these thoughts out of her mind, along with the terrible war she unfortunately had to witness… This was the very first time she stood eye in eye with the war. Nobody wanted to talk about it let alone explain to her what happened in the big cities, Germany and the rest of Europe. Sometimes it was cruel how they had no control about time and certain events. She never wished to witness the war and neither did the village, who tried to deny the war until the Germans arrived. They just wanted to live their lives… nothing more…

'What are you doing there?' a low, manly voice said. Angelica immediately sait up as she startled from its threatening tone. 'Oh… I… Uh…' Every word she knew was suddenly erased from her mind. ´It's dangerous at this hour.´ the voice said. Angelica knew what he was saying, but his words blurred as she stared longer at him in the dark. Her heart pounded like crazy in her chest almost so bad it hurt and her cheeks glow their tomato like red again.

He kept looking at her from a reasonable distance and their eyes were locked in each other's for a while. Angelica was only scared he was going to harass her like Schneider, _Was that his name? Schneider? , _did. 'Wha… Uhum… I will be picked up in a while. You have nothing to worry about.' The man grunted and kept his posture extra straight. Without any emotion in his voice he said: 'You said you would be more careful from now on.'

Then it hit her. Was it really him? She tried to come over as confident as she could, but she couldn't avoid to shiver. With a tremble in her voice she asked: 'W-Who are you?' The man took several steps towards the table and stepped into the light. It was a German obviously. He was tall, muscular and had broad shoulders. His eyes were the bluest thing she had ever seen and his golden like blonde hair was neatly combed back. She had to look up to see his face.

'Lieutenant Beilschmidt, base 90219.' He made a little bow. Angelica couldn't hold in her smile anymore. The stone on her stomach made way for the butterflies to follow. 'It's you! I can't believe it.' 'Well… it's me.' Angelica sat on the edge of the table with her bare feet hanging in the air. (Again she was quite little) Unfortunately the awkward silence didn't take to long to appear between their conversations.

'How have you been so far?' the Lieutenant asked. 'Pretty good. When I got home last night my grandfather wasn't mad at me, luckily. And I didn't wake Lovino up, so I pretty much got away with it.' 'Hmmmm…' the Lieutenant grunted.

'Lieutenant Beilschmidt… sit next to me. I want you to see something.' You could see the hesitation on the Lieutenant's face, but still she went to sit next to her; again from a reasonable distance. 'Look up. The sky has never been more beautiful to me than today.' 'I thought you couldn't see at night?' Angelica smiled and her stomach kept on tingling like it had never done before. _He remembered! _'Only when the lanterns are off. Basically when it's dark I can't see anything more then blurs, but when I look up I can see the stars and the moon shining. Imagine seeing a dark room with pretty little white lights in it. It's pretty much like that. '

Angelica sighed and stared deep into the Lieutenant's heavenly blue eyes. ´I am so happy to see you. I looked for you at the party.´ The lieutenant grunted and replied: 'I was there. I saw you dancing.' 'Oh. Then why didn't you came to dance with me?' The Lieutenant looked away and grunted again, he grunted a lot instead of just answering.

Angelica took a big sigh and then let herself descend of the table. 'What are you doing?' the Lieutenant asked with his face glowing red.

'You'll hurt your neck if you keep looking like that. Try it.'

'I'd rather not.'

Angelica sat up again. 'Why?' 'It's inappropriate.' 'How?' 'I don't even know you.'

She smiled and looked at his face, placing a rebellious lock of hair behind her ear. 'That you don't know my name doesn't mean you don't know me.'

The Lieutenant raised his eyebrows in surprise. 'How can you build a relation with someone if you don't know their name? It's fundamental to know.'

Angelica slowly moved closer without even realising it. 'Sometimes gazes and physical contact can be enough. But if you really want to know… my name is.' 'Angelica, I know.'

That got her silent for a bit. _How did he know that? _'I saw you at the church and I heard the people talking at your table.' 'Oh.'

This only made the tingling feeling in her stomach worse. _He knows my name. He remembered who I am! Ve…*sigh* _'Try to relax.'

'What?'

'You Germans are always so uptight. Try to relax.' And she descended again on the table.

The Lieutenant looked at her as her eyes were concentrated at the sky. Without saying a word he lay down next to her.

'Beautiful isn't it?' Angelica said eventually. 'Yeah.' he said dryly. 'How old are you?' Angelica and the Lieutenant kept their eyes focused on the galaxy above them. 'Twenty.' 'Oh… really? And you're a lieutenant already?' He sighed and answered: 'My father pulled some strings. He'd do anything to keep me from the battlefield as long as possible.'

After a short silence Angelica broke the silence: 'Are they alright?' 'Who?' 'Your father and Gilbert.' Right after the question tension grew in the air, keeping them both silent.

_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you such a thing. Stupid me! Why do I always ruin things before they even start?! Stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID!_ She felt like hitting herself after going maybe a bit too far.

'I don't know.' the Lieutenant eventually said. 'I haven't heard of them since we were send out.' 'I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked that.'

The lieutenant smiled. 'Doesn't matter.'

_Abele said that sometime a touch would be enough to determine the chemistry between one another. Maybe if I… just keep you eyes on the sky and slightly move your hand to…_

Angelica bravely placed her hand on the Lieutenant's, who kept his eyes straight focused of the sky. 'I'm sure they will be fine and that they are thinking of you right now.'

The Lieutenant grunted softly. 'Thanks.'

Angelica wanted to move her hand away, but the Lieutenant gently caught her hand before she could do so and gently pulled her closer. 'I'm sorry. I'm being too bold. Forgive me.' he said quickly after he wanted to pulled her closer.

But Angelica refused to move away. 'Not at all.' She moved closer to the Lieutenant and rested her cheek on his chest. He didn't dare to move, but as Angelica looked up to his face she saw him glowing red. 'Sorry. Am I…?' 'No… No, it's fine.' She rested her cheek on his chest again. 'Are you cold?' he asked. 'N….' she stopped her answer as quick as she could.

_Stupido! Just say yes! _'A little.'

Then the Lieutenant softly put his hand on her shoulder. It didn't really make it any warmer, but it did felt amazing.

Her heart pounded as she lay there besides him. She could hear his heart beat faster as well. 'Who are you? What's your name?' Angelica asked. 'Are you sure you want to know?' She had a thousand comments she could make and loads of questions to ask, but she simply answered with: 'Yes.' She then could hear the vibration of his voice when he said his name. 'Ludwig. Ludwig Beilschmidt.'

This was it. The ticking time bomb in her chest finally went off. The feeling she felt being with him was indescribable for even herself. The butterflies in her stomach seemed to be multiplying by the minute.

'Ludwig…' she repeated.

**Lalalala Hellow! You guys! Hope you'd enjoy it! **


	3. Little Gelica and the Vargas family!

Chapter 3

**Author's note: Heey People! Sorry this chapter is so late, but I was on vacation in Greece, Crete! Hetalia is actually quite accurate, the people in Greece (at least the one I saw, no hate) were pretty laid back and there were cats SERIOUSLY EVERYWHERE! Can someone explain why!? Whaha! Anyway I had a blast and the landscape inspired me a lot for my stories! So I have decided to now and then add a little side story to my fanfic! I was thinking a little story about Lovino and Antonio and my new little series 'Little Gelica and the Vargas family' which are drabbled about child Angelica and her family etc before the war, during childhood. The children are chibi's. And btw Í'm going to call Lovino Romano from now on, I like it better that way **** So let me know what you think and hope you'll enjoy! And there are no songs this time! Love you guys! Kesesesese **

**Little Gelica and the Vargas family!**

'Sheepy! Sheepy! Veee~'

It was the summer of 1933. Little Gelica was keeping herself busy with one of her favourite activities, playing with grandfather's sheep. That day had been stuck in her head like it just happened yesterday.

She called every sheep Pablo, because there were too many to name them all.

'Pablo! Come here.' She shouted while running after them. They soon stopped and she went to stand in the middle of them, sat down on the ground with all of them gathered around her and some of them nuzzled their noses against her.

'One Pablo, two Pablo, three Pablo.'

'Gelica! Stop playing with those stupid sheep! I want to play soccer!' Romano yelled while he ran towards her and startled the sheep away.

'I don't want to play!' Angelica said angrily. 'But I'm your big brother.' 'So?' 'That means you have to do what I say and I say you have to play soccer with me.' Even when Romano was a kid he was bossy and well… kind of a douchebag. 'You're not my boss!'

'Yes I am!' 'NO you're not!' Romano loved it when he could get his sister that angry. With a self satisfied laugh he tried to push her further: 'Yes, I am!'

'No, NO, NO!' she cried out. It never took her too much to cry as a child (and as an adult). 'Why are you always so mean, Romano!? You're not my boss! You're not my boss!'

Romano was already satisfied with his sister's anger and said patronizing: 'Okay, Okay. Geez stop crying. What game do you want to play then?'

Angelica immediately stopped and said with a little sobbing voice:

'*Lupo delle ore.'

_*Lupo delle ore: A children's game in Italy. There is a group of children from which one is the Lupo (wolf). The remaining children go stand in a line behind him and ask: 'Lupo che ore sono?' (Wolf what time is it?) The wolf calls a time like for example: ten o' clock and the children take that many steps towards him. Then the lupo turns around and shouts to the children: 'Ho fame! (I'm hungry!) And tries to tag as many children as he can before they return to the start line. _

'We don't have enough players for that game.'

'The sheep want to play too!'

Romano just wanted to start as quick as possible and went to stand behind a tree and counted to twenty. Angelica quickly gathered the sheep and stood with them behind Romano a couple metres away. 'Lupo? Che ore sono?' (Wolf, what time is it?) 'It's twelve o'clock.' Romano replied. Angelica whispered to the sheep: 'Come with me.' and took twelve steps towards Romano.

'Ho fame!' (I'm hungry!) Lovino ran as fast as he could to the pack of sheep. Angelica quickly ran away with the herd of sheep behind her. 'No, Pablo! Run to the tree! Don't follow me!'

'I'm hungry!' Romano yelled again. 'I'm going to get you!'

'No!' Angelica responded happily, shrieking from fun. 'Help me, Pablo!' Romano was quicker than her and almost caught up, but Angelica was almost near the tree. _So close… _

'Got you!'

Romano grabbed his little sister and pulled her away from the tree. 'I'm going to eat you up! You'll taste good with some pasta!'

'Meeeeh.'

Romano looked up and saw one of the sheep standing behind him. The little animal rose from its paws and pushed Lovino away from Angelica.

'What….?!' Romano responded dumbfounded.

'Good job, Pablo! Run!'

'Not fair! You trained those stupid animals!' Romano was red from anger. He was and always would be a poor loser. 'That's not true. They are just smarter than you.' Angelica laughed. 'And they aren't stupid! They are my friends!' 'Oh yeah? Haha! Angelica only got sheep as friends!'

Angelica also blushed red from anger. Boy, was her brother annoying. 'Abele is also my friend!' 'No he's not! He is your BOYFRIEND! Gelica and Abele are sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!'

And again Angelica couldn't help to loose her temper. 'Shut up, Romano! You are so mean!' Romano kept dancing around her and making kissing gestures. 'I bet you kissed already! And that you were like: 'Oh, Abele I love you. Kiss me.' and that he was like: 'Oh , baby I love you too let's make babies and get married.'' 'SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!'


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hey everyone! Sorry that this one took so long and that it's quite short. I have exams to prepare and a major writer's bloc BUT I'm back on track and looking forward to the next chapter!**

Chapter 3

Several weeks passed after their last encounter. It was the heart of summer and again it was one of those sunny Sundays where nothing really needed to be done.

Today it was the plan to have dinner at Hermes' house. His cousin would come to live with them in Palaia again after he did his duty in the Civil War. The Carriedo family hadn't always lived in Italy. They originated from Spain from where the family moved to Italy around 20 years ago. Abele's parents moved back to Spain as they didn't like Italy that much. Abele stayed with his grandfather.

Abele and Angelica sat on their hilltop again, lying on the ground looking up to the sky. 'Geli…?' Abele said. 'Hmm?' 'Did something happen at Festa?' 'How do you mean?' Without looking at her he focused on the sky. 'At the store today I heard people talk. You know… about us…' 'Us? How?' 'Nothing bad or something, you sometimes just hear the people talk, rumours that spread… I just want to know that we didn't to anything stupid.' Angelica smiled at her friend. 'What do you mean by 'stupid'?' His face blushed lightly. 'Uhm… Something we might regret later…' 'Can you be more specific?' '*sigh* I was drunk of my ass! Did I do something embarrassing or something?' 'Hahaha! Well if you really want to know… You really were drunk of your butt! You sang loudly and sloppy and we danced a little, but as far as I know you were just fine. You even gave me some pretty good advice.' 'Really?' 'Hmhm. It really helped.'

'Oh! Look at that one. It looks like a house!' Abele said while he pointed at a cloud that flew over them. 'Looks like a bowl of pasta to me…' 'How can you see a bowl in something that clearly looks like a house and by the way everything you see is pasta. You never get tired of that stuff?' 'Get tired of PASTA?! That's like asking if I ever get tired of breathing!' 'Seriously?' Abele turned to her with one raised eyebrow. 'It's easy and delicious. Vee~ Now I'm hungry.'

'That reminds me… Antonio is coming today, right?' Angelica asked. 'Si.' 'Exited?' 'Of course. I always am when my cousin comes. Last time was like three years ago? Something like that?' 'I think so. Romano will be thrilled to see him. I haven't told him yet. It will be a surprise.' Abele looked worried. 'You sure that's such a good idea? I mean your brother isn't… well… very keen on surprises.' 'I know Romano can be a bastard some times, but Antonio is one of his best friends, right?' 'I guess.'

So they talked further for a few hours. The two friends never got tired of just lying there in the sun and talking with each other.

- 'You can tell me what's going on, you know?'

- 'Wha..? What do you mean?' Angelica answered

- 'You seem more happy than usual.'

Angelica laughed, unable to hold in her nerves.

- 'In case you haven't noticed, I'm always quite happy.'

- 'Yeah I know. But now it's even more? So, what's the reason?'

- 'Nothing! I'm just happy!'

- 'I don't believe you.'

Abele flipped on Angelica, now sitting on top of her.

- 'Listen to me, Geli. I know exactly where to touch you, so answer my question.'

- 'You wouldn't!'

- 'You know I have done it before…'

- 'You wouldn't'

- 'Want to take the risk? I won't be gentle…'

- 'I will never tell!

- 'Suit yourself'

*tickle* *tickle*

- 'AAAAAAAAAAH!'

- 'Tell me!'

- 'No! Never!'

- 'So there IS something going on!'

- 'No I never said that!'

*tickle* *tickle*

- 'AAAAH STOP STOP STOP!

- 'TELL ME!'

- 'ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!'

…

- 'Is it a guy…?'

Angelica suddenly fell still. That escalated quickly.

- 'Why would you ask that…?'

- 'Is it?'

- 'No, not really…'

Abele released Angelica from his grip, feeling slight embarrassed. 'You would tell me if it was… right?' '

'I promise.'

After that, they spend the rest of the afternoon together before heading to Hermes' house. Where they waited for his cousin to come.

'Who are we waiting for, anyway!?' Romano said agitated. 'Calm down, big brother. You will like it, I promise. Just wait and he'll be here soon.'

Angelica and Abele were busy in the kitchen, while Hermes and Grandfather Rome went to get Hermes' cousin from the airport. 'Geli (pronounce as Jelly ), are you sure this is such a good idea. It might be better if you just tell him who's coming.' 'That's nonsense! Believe me, he will be so happy! Believe me! He'll be just as happy as when I haven't seen you for a long time and you come back to me.' Abele blushed. 'Okay, I trust you.'

*Ding dong*

'Oh, there he is!' Angelica flew to the door and opened it. 'Romano! Come! We have a surprise for you!' 'A surprise? For me?' Romano stood up and walked slowly with heavy feet to the door. 'Why would you have a surprise for me? How many times do I have to tell I don't like…' Suddenly he fell still at the sight of the doorway.

'Hola, Romano. Long time no see.' For a while, Romano didn't say a thing and just looked with a mildly angry gaze. 'Oh… It's you.'

'Antonio!' Angelica jumped into his arms and hugged him like it was his last day on earth. 'Little Gelica, you have grown!' 'Antonio, we have been waiting for so long! Come, come, dinner is almost ready. Take a seat!' 'Geli, give him time to rest. Haha. Give him space to breathe.' grandfather Rome said. 'Sure, sure, I'm sorry, but it has been such a long time!' Angelica went back to the kitchen.

'Abele! Mi sobrino! You haven't changed a bit.' Antonio hugged Abele. 'Well, I have grown a bit.' 'You are still so small. HAHA! Don't worry you'll become a man some day.' '*sigh* and I can see you're back.' 'Don't worry mi sobrino, I'm just kidding. You're already a man I can see. *whisper* You already have a lady in the kitchen, no? *whisper*' 'Cut it out Antonio!' 'Aiaiai, it's nothing to be ashamed about. It's our secret, si? Don't tell Roma, he'll hit me.' 'Scusi?' grandfather Rome said. 'Nothing, nothing, Roma. Just a little man-talk. With the emphasis on little, isn't it Abele? AHAHA!'

'Hermes I can see where he gets his humour from!' grandfather Rome laughed. 'Romano, come here and greet him properly!' Romano looked agitated like usual. 'Fine.'

'Hi, tomato bastard.' 'Ah, Romano you are still so cute!' 'I'm not! You bastard!' 'Romano! Treat your friend with respect!'

Romano listened to his grandfather, but didn't bother to apologize.

'Dinner's ready! Dig in guys!' Angelica said happily.

Throughout the dinner was a very convivial atmosphere. Imagine having a nice holiday diner together with your family and friends. There was chatter and delicious dishes and wine.


End file.
